Item Names
Things Comestible Apple Juice: リンゴジュース Bodacious Black Liquid Sorrow Gushers: Cake: ケーキ Cake Frosting: アイシング Faygo: フェイゴ : There is no official Japanese name; we're on our own with this one. Fruit Gushers:　フルーツグミ Fruit gummy? In the "Tales of" series gummies are used as healing items. Hellacious Blue Phlegm Aneurysm Gushers: Licorice Gummy Bears:リコリス（の？）グミベア Licorice Scotty Dogs:リコリス（の？）スコティッシュテリア Magnetic Wodka: 磁性Wウォッカ : Welp, the entire joke is that it's the Magnetic W + vodka to get... the Polish spelling plus magnetism. I think this’ll work? Swedish Fish-スウェディッシュ・フィッシュ John's magic stuff Beagle Puss: Beagle Aegis: Blood Capsules: Clever Disguise: Fake Arms: 偽物の腕 Magic Chest: Magician's Hat: 魔法使いの帽子 Smoke Pellets: Stunt Sword: Trick Handcuffs: Printed word Colonel Sassacre's Daunting Text of Magical Frivolity and Practical Japery: Data Structures for Assholes: 『データ構造 FOR ASSHOLES』 : As it turns out, there are a couple “for Dummies” titles in Japanese. The titles still say “for Dummies”, in English. GameBro: 『ゲームブロ』 : Not much opportunity to explain the pun here.... Grimoire for Summoning The Zoologically Dubious: : Here's my crack at it: 『動物学的に疑わしいのを呼び出すための魔道書』 :: How about 『動物学的に疑問的な生物を召喚するための魔道書』？ Human Etiquette: 『人間礼儀』 The Fatherly Gent's Shaving Almanac: Vendetta Ittinerary: Computer Beehive Mainframe: Cosbytop Computer:　コスビーコン A combination of Cosby and Pasokon. Crosbytop Computer:　クロスビーコン Combination of Crosby and Pasokon Hubtop: Hubtopband: Husktop: iShades: Lunchtop: Mobius Double Reacharound Virus: PDA: Sburb Beta: Serious Business Goggles: Turntop: Boonmoney Boondollar:　ブーンドル Boonbuck:　ブーンバック Boonbond:　ブーンボンド Boonbank:　ブーンバンク :with the above monetary terms, if we start from from Boondollar using ドル it should be simple enough to expect the reader to under stand the increasing money values. I don't think it's necessary to use 銀行for bank, if we're going with everything in game being in English. Useable Appearifier: 出現機(アピアリファイアー) :boring but straightforward. Hard to translate the bad grammar without just seeming like we made a translation error. Alternatively 現し機 to go with 消し機? :: I think it should be something pairwise like that to make the whole de/appearifier rant coherent. Battledrobe: Brawlsoleum: Betty Crocker Barbasol Bomb: Ceramic Porkhollow: Cookalizer:　料理化機(クッカライザー) :'making into food machine'? Captcharoid Camera: カプチャーロイドカメラ Dreambot: 夢ボット Deappearifier: 消し機(ディアピアリファイアー) Eclectic Bass: エクレクチックベース : Unless we can think of something that works off エレキベース Fidusucker: Flapstractions: Green Slime Ghost Pogo: King's Scepter: 王様の笏（しゃく） Nails: 釘 Oogonibomb: Punchbox: Punched Card: パンチカード Queen's Ring: 女王の指輪 Recuperacoon: 回復繭　（リクペラクーン） Remote Ghost Gauntlets: Smelloscope:嗅遠鏡(スメロスコープ) Special Stardust: Stretch Armstrong Doll: SBAHJifier: Suitarangs: Wardrobifier: Wrathtub: Misc. others Bowler Hat:　山高帽　（やまたかぼうし） Bronzed Vacuumbrella: 青銅化された傘掃除機 Clean Cosby Poster: Dave's Brain: デーブの脳 Eldritch Princess: 不気味な姫様 Fenestrated Wall:　窓化させた壁 Gadget Chest: ガジェットの大箱 Harlequin Doll:　ハーレクイン人形 Ink of Squid Pro Quo: Matriorb:　母玉 Mind Honey:　精神蜂蜜 :inevitable debate over translation of 'mind'. Alternative, 心のはちみつ :: In retrospect, this entry is a duplicate, and you chose the alternative I settled on. Nanna's Urn:　ババの骨つぼ Parking Citation:　駐車違反カード Perfectly Generic Objects:　完全に一般的な物体 Rag of Souls:　魂の襤褸（ぼろ） Silken Wizardbeard Yarn: Sopor Slime:昏眠スライム Squiddles: Strife:　争い(ストライフ) :alternatively:　闘争（とうそう） Sunglasses:　サングラス Tablet:石版 Timetables: タイムテーブル :turntable in Japanese is just the english word in katakana, so, with time being a well known english word, the pun should work - especially with contect. Trusty Knife:　頼りになるナイフ Unreal Air: Wax Lips: 蝋唇 Weapons 2x3dentkind Ψdon's Entente: Brainfork: Bladekind Butterfly Effect Knife: Ninja Sword:　忍者刀 Broken Caledfwlch: 折れたカレトヴルッフ (this is how Wikipedia spells it in Japanese, at least) Caledscratch: キズヴルッフ (maybe?) Snoop Dogg Snow Cone Machete: Sord.....: Scarlet Ribbitar: Rapier Wit: Regisword: Royal Deringer: Bunnykind Bunny:　縫いぐるみ兎 Canekind Cane: 杖 Bull Penis Cane: Crook of felony: Clawkind Claw: Clubkind Deuce Clubs: Cast Iron Horse Hitcher: Juggling Clubs: Dicekind Fluorite Octet: Hammerkind Claw Hammer: Sledgehammer:　大ハンマー Pogo Hammer: Maybe ピコピコハンマー？　Or ピョンピョンハンマー pyon pyon means jumping around, and given the way that John uses it, it kinda makes sense. :Why not ポーゴーハンマー? Pogo is in my eiwa dictionary. Wrinklefucker: Telescopic Sassacrusher: Fear No Anvil: Warhammer of Zillyhoo: Lancekind Jousting Lance- ジョストの槍 Makeupkind Needlekind Knitting Needles: 編み針 Needlewands: Thorns of Oglogoth: Quills of Echidna: Riflekind Hunting Rifle:狩り用ライフル Harpoon Gun: Girl's Best Friend: Green Sun Streetsweeper: Proton Cannon: 陽子加農砲 (The 加農 part of this is debatable; カノン woul also work. There's also 加濃, which has a similar sound and means "condense", but I don't know how well that works either, and skipping it entirely is also an option. Suggestions?) Ahab's Crosshairs: Sicklekind Homes Smell Ya Later: Umbrellakind Barber's Best Friend:　カミソリ傘, If this comes across as I'd like it to, the on-reading of kasa is san, so it would sound like Mr. Razor.